Pokemon Detective?
by detective ban
Summary: Banira a young girl, or detective in training as she likes to say, is flung into the pokemon world when just walking to school...
1. Default Chapter

Ok people, if you have seen my other fics (which I have deleted) you may know that those first two stank. But I got good reviews for some reason. Anyway this is my next try at a good fic; tell me what I need to change if I have to change anything. I don't think it will be perfect and if you don't like it and you think I should add some things please comment, anything that will help with my writing is welcome, yes that means even flames. It may seem off from pokemon for the first chapter but it will come to. Well let's get on with the story shall we…

Disclaimer- If I owned pokemon don't you think this would be in a book?

(Location: Somewhere in the real world)

"So have you found anything yet Uncle?" A young girl asked.

"If I did I think I would have solved this darn case by now." A middle aged man with graying hair answered.

The two were walking down a white tiled hall, and it was a noticeable fact that nobody cleaned it up often. There were boxes with many folders and papers every few yards down the hall, and metal file cabinets cluttered on the sides of the walls. They were all stuffed with folders and papers with names on every tab and heading.

The young girl looked about fifteen-years-old, had waist length brown hair, and bright green eyes. The man beside her, presumably her uncle, had black hair that was graying at the bottom, he also had green eyes, but not as bright as the girls.

They stopped walking in front of an office door. "You go back home now Ban I'll take care of the paperwork and see you later." The man said to the young girl.

The girl frowned. "Why can't I help you out? Come on! Please?" The girl protested.

"I won't have you staying up all night helping me out with a case that I can get by myself." The man paused as he saw the girl glare at him. "Don't look at me like that Banira, you have school tomorrow as I recall."

The conversation ended at the mention of school. The girl, Banira, shuddered and started back down the hall. "G'night then"

(Location: A small house in a small neighborhood)

"Auntie I don't understand. Why can't Uncle Willard let me help him with his cases?" The same young girl asked.

"Because Banira, he is a detective, it is a dangerous job at times." A middle aged woman answered back. She had shoulder length blonde hair, with only a hint of gray and bright blue eyes.

Banira snorted, very un-ladylike but, who cares? She was only fifteen and she really wanted to be a detective. Too bad her Auntie Cassy and Uncle Willard didn't want her to have anything to do with the detective agency. Uncle Willard was a top detective known throughout the state. Auntie Cassy was a gardener and provided tips for gardening on her own website.

Banira Masuki lived with her aunt and uncle because her parents died in a car crash when she was only six-years-old. Her dream job was to be a detective but nobody took her skills seriously. It was her only skill, solving problems, because she had never been good at hide and seek, she stank at video games, especially pokemon. She didn't have a boy-friend because she was too shy to go anywhere near them, and her grades were pretty good, getting A's in all her core classes. (Which would be social studies, science, math, and language arts).

"You should go bed to Ban. School is tomorrow remember?" Auntie Cassy said.

"Yes, yes I know." Banira replied and walked out of the kitchen. She walked down the hall and went into her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

Banira woke up early the next morning, normally enough. She got up took a shower brushed her teeth, and got dressed. Since her school let the students wear whatever they wanted as long as it didn't offend the dress code.

She wore dark blue jeans and a pale blue shirt. She brushed her hair, and grabbed her school bag. She left the house early, not like she usually did, she used to always wait until her aunt and uncle woke up and they would have breakfast together but she felt today was different.

She walked along the sidewalk taking her usual route to school. This route went past all the houses in her neighborhood, went out to the main street past the town park, and to the high school. Since it was so early she decided that she would stop by the park on her way to school.

The park had a big patch of trees and bushes off to the west side, a fountain some benches and an ice cream stall, which was not open yet due to the time, in the middle of the park. Past the middle there was a small playground that had no children there yet. To the east side of the park there was a big hill that a lot of the older kids liked to roll down.

Banira went to the hill and walked up it. It was a steep walk, even for a hill that did not look steep at all. When she was up at the top she sat down and lay back. She let the coolness of the morning air brush across her face, making her cheeks tingle for it was getting close to winter.

As she was lying down enjoying the cool breeze, she heard a rustle in the bushes at the bottom of the hill on the opposite side that she climbed up from. She sat up and looked around. She didn't see anything and she didn't hear it again either.

Just as she was about to lay back down, something jerked in the bushes. She stood up quickly, and squinted at them, trying to see what it was. The jerking continued, so she walked down cautiously to check it out.

But, apparently not cautious enough. For she tripped over a root or rock, she couldn't tell and fell down. Since it was a steep hill and she landed on her head she somersaulted down the hill and went straight into the bush. She hit her head on something and blacked out. But not before seeing big blue eyes staring down at her….

_**End Chapter One**_

**-**

I hope you like it, I will update as soon as possible… The name? Oh Banira Masuki is Japanese Banira means vanilla, It's my personnel character's name so don't steal it! That and Aunt Cassy and Uncle Willard are mine too… And I love detectives that's why I made her based kinda on that . Well do you like it? Does it stink? Let me know!


	2. Tiger, dog, thingy?

NYAAAAA! I just lost the whole file I typed! I won't type the comments and stuff again because I can't remember it all –cries- I got a bunch of the chapter done too! I should start saving these things… There was a problem with spell-check… Anyway this is a summary of what I typed before: 1. I was gone on vacation right after I did the first chapter of this (I thought I was staying home) so I couldn't type another chappy. 2. The idea of people being transferred into the pokemon world is overused yes, but, how many people have detectives in their stories eh? Eh? Ha-ha! See! Original, I made this story a long time ago but never put it on fan-fiction yet though lol. On with the story! (Goes to type in evil lair – in other words known as my room-) P.S. Is trying to describe things better in this chapter.

Disclaimer- (enter funny disclaimer here)

- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Pokemon detective? Chapter 2!_**

Review of last chappy-

Just as she was about to lay back down, something jerked in the bushes. She stood up quickly, and squinted at them, trying to see what it was. The jerking continued, so she walked down cautiously to check it out.

But, apparently not cautious enough. For she tripped over a root or rock, she couldn't tell and fell down. Since it was a steep hill and she landed on her head she somersaulted down the hill and went straight into the bush. She hit her head on something and blacked out. But not before seeing big blue eyes staring down at her….

Forest in another world-

Banira Masuki, a fifteen year old girl, was feeling the first few waves of consciousness beating upon her mind. It took a few minutes to finally reach it fully, and another few to figure out what had happened.

Ban opened her dark green eyes slowly, letting them flutter and get used to the slight darkness that surrounded her. She sat up, looking around her. She saw many different shapes moving with the small breeze that past through this place every few seconds. It took awhile for her to realize that they were in fact, trees, and she was in a dark forest.

"Ugh. Wha-what happened?" Banira asked herself. She could remember falling down that hill. But there was no way she could be in a forest! Or could she?

Ban checked herself for any injuries, but found none. Then when she was sure she was alive and awake, she stood up and looked more closely around her. Her eyes had fully adjusted by now, and she saw the bright green leaves on all the trees around her, with their red bark glistening with rain drops. (A/n: redwoods, and ooh I thought that sounded nice!)

The green grass she was standing on had mud clinging it, and on closer inspection, she had mud all over herself also. So she figured she was in a little clearing in the middle of a forest and all she had to do was find the way she came and get out. _Well that's going to be sooo easy._ Ban thought to herself, sarcastically.

There was a rustle in the bushes to her left. _That was exactly what led me here in the first place!_ Banira thought. _Might as well check it out, since it's going to take some time to find my way out._ Ban walked over to the bushes and peered in.

There was a flash of red and Ban fell back, something on her chest. She saw black, but realized she had closed her eyes. Then she felt something soft and wet on her face. She opened her eyes and, stared. There on her chest licking her face was a cinnamon colored dog with black stripes, kind of like a tiger, with a creamy colored pact of fur around it's neck and the same creamy color for a tail.

The thing barked and she pushed it off her and crawled back quickly. _What is that thing!_ Ban thought alarmed. _It looks like a tiger only smaller, and its a dog!_ The 'dog' wagged its tail and barked at her.

"Well you seem friendly enough." Ban told the dog. _But this is getting weirder._ Ban thought to herself. _Much weirder. _Ban reached out her hand to let the dog smell it. "I can't call you 'dog' all the time, so I might as well give you a nickname. I'll call you cinnamon, since that's the color of your fur."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not dead o.o I swear. Sorry I have not updated in so long! I started my school year again and was caught up with all the work to write. And I notice I also left the story off at a slight drop. Well, what can I tell you? I had writer's block. But those are really not very good excuses. So I shall try to make up for it by writing a long chapter with the growlithe's POV! –Hears boos- If you don't like it, tough! I have gotten few reviews, so anybody who reads the story, please review. I don't care if I get flames, at least my story doesn't really have Mary-sue characters. Kinda. Maybe. O.o on with the story. changed Ban's age from fifteen to thirteen

Disclaimer: If I really owned pokemon, I wouldn't be in school failing Hawaiian language. (Its true, I am failing it o.o;;)

11111111111111111111111111(I like ones)111111111111

Where we left off

"Well you seem friendly enough." Ban told the dog. _But this is getting weirder._ Ban thought to herself. _Much weirder. _Ban reached out her hand to let the dog smell it. "I can't call you 'dog' all the time, so I might as well give you a nickname. I'll call you cinnamon, since that's the color of your fur."

22222222222222222222222(twos are all right)2222222222222222

A young Growlithe's POV

Well, I'll tell it to you like it was. I was trotting on my way over to the lake; I was meeting a friendly Swellow who carried the gossip around here, when I stopped in a clearing to rest. As I was lying down, I heard a rustling in the bushes. Then this person tumbled to them and landed on their back! I say! How graceful! I was being sarcastic mind you. I went over to the person to get a good look at them. As I poked my head over hers she was just fading into unconsciousness.

Great! All we need in this forest is a human. Don't get me wrong, I like Ban now, but looking back at the past I never had great experiences with humans. The reason why is because I had an abusing owner a year ago. I had ran away and found this forest, obviously. There is a small lake at the center of it, and a town to the south. To the north is a long plain of grass. The west and east lead to caves on either side. A pretty boring place in the Johto region.

_Well, I'll just go about my business as I was before._ I thought, and trotted off. _Maybe I'll check up on the human later._

I reached the lake where Jerry, the gossiping Swellow I told you about before was. "Well hello there! It took you long enough!" Jerry said. He sounded like he had an English accent. "I got some juicy news today!"

"Well, speak up then!" I answered back. I am clearly his superior. He can never beat me in a friendly fight. "Well it seems that Team Rocket is back again! They seem to like messing with the Johto reason, eh? They tried to bomb the radio tower, for reasons unknown. Its odd that they are always focusing on that radio tower. First it was using it for radio signals, next its trying to turn it into oblivion!" He squawked out the last part. He was panting, after saying that all in one breathe.

I looked out over the clear lake water. "Well, that certainly spikes things up a bit. I also have news. A human took a spill not far away from here, odd smell also. Not bad, just not normal, normal I mean as in the same essence of most humans there are around here." I said.

Jerry pondered about this for a moment. "Are you sure? I would like to see for myself, unless it is already gone?" He said with his beady eyes looking pointedly at me. "The first thing this has ever happened, being beaten at getting gossip I mean."

"Yes I know what you mean, and I think the human is a girl. That's all I know. She might have woken up already and left."

"Woken up? She got knocked unconscious?"

"Obviously. I'll take you to her." I said and started walking off, hoping this girl was still there.

It wasn't a long way, or very hard to find her. She was still out cold in the middle of the clearing. Jerry went over to her and looked closely. "There is definitely something different about this one. Better keep an eye on her." He said. Great, now I'm a babysitter. Keep an eye on the human will you? Pfft! Yeah right.

Jerry looked at me sternly. God I hate it when he does that. "You must watch this human! I don't know what is so different about her. Its like she's from another world. You have to stick close and see what happens, this may have something to do with the Rockets." What would a girl have to do with team Rocket? (Yeah, what does she have to do with them? )

"Fine. I will. But if I get hurt or in trouble I will blame it on you." I wish I hadn't said anything about this to him. You don't know how much I don't want to be there. I watched Jerry unfold his wings. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am going to see if I can get anymore information, this is truly odd." He said and took off, leaving me all alone. Well not all alone. The ruddy sleeping human is here. I might as well just wait for her to wake up.

After a few hours of waiting she was finally coming to. I trotted over to her and waited. She fluttered her eyes a bit and stared up. She sat up a bit and looked around her, taking in everything. "Ugh. Wha-what happened?" She said to herself, looking to see if she got hurt. Seeing only minor scratches, she got up fully and looked around more closely.

Since she seemed so ignorant of my presence, I tackled her in the stomach, making her fall down on her butt. Okay, I should revise this to give her a bit of credit. Not much, but I hid myself in the bushes as soon as she got up, and after she had finished looking around, I shifted myself. She saw the rustle and came over to look. Curiosity killed the cat. I tackled her in the stomach.

She had her eyes closed and after a few seconds opened them again. I started licking her face. What? There was quite a bit of dirt on it, from her tumble. She pushed me off and looked at me closely. Oh joy, I really needed an inspection. I barked at her and wagged my tail in a greeting. Might as well humor her.

She looked slightly taken aback at this. "Well you seem friendly enough." She said to me. And got up again, she started walking away. I followed. She reached out her hand to me and let me smell it. _That odd smell _again I thought and wagged my tail. I guess she finally figured out I was going to follow her. _She really is smart!_ I thought sarcastically. "I can't call you 'dog' all the time, so I might as well give you a nickname. I'll call you cinnamon, since that's the color of your fur."

A nickname. Great. Just what I needed. "I need to get out of here." She said. _No shit, Sherlock_. I thought. She walked out of the clearing and started her way through the forest. North. To the plains. _Not a great sense of direction, but I must follow._ I decided and tagged along behind her. _This is going to be a long adventure, it seems._

End chapter

3333333333333333333-----------------------

o.o anyone like it? Review then!


	4. Chapter 4

O.o I realize that I have at least one fan right now. And I am very happy about that. So I shall be updating faster now! As fast as I can, because I have quite a bit of school work. (Remember Ban's age was changed to thirteen) Not much else to say right now except:

Fire Blazing Chan S.E. – Thank you so much! You own all!

Now on to the story!

Sabriel - -yawn- It's boring right now.

Me - -smacks Sabriel-

Disclaimer- They framed me! I don't own pokemon! Let me out of here!

44444444444444444(4's own) 444444444

Where we left off

A nickname. Great. Just what I needed. "I need to get out of here." She said. _No shit, Sherlock_. I thought. She walked out of the clearing and started her way through the forest. North. To the plains. _Not a great sense of direction, but I must follow._ I decided and tagged along behind her. _This is going to be a long adventure, it seems._

5555555555555(no comment) 555555555

Trail in the forest

_Odd thing that 'dog' is_. Thirteen year old Banira Masuki thought. _Its following me. But I swear it's not a dog._ The 'dog' she was referring to was walking by her side looking up at her every minute or so.

Ban was walking on a trail in a giant forest, trying to find her way out. All she had with her was her school bag, filled with school papers, books, and pencils. All necessary for school but not for the wilderness obviously.

Ban had long figured out that when she got out of the forest she would not be home again. She knew that because of all the odd creatures she passed, a huge blue tadpole with a black swirl on its belly jumped out at her from the lake she passed earlier, and as she was running away from that a weed jumped out of the ground revealing a small round purple body.

That's also how the figured out that the 'dog' was not a dog. Only it showed it in not only appearance but powers too. They were walking on the trail and suddenly a big black raggedy dog ran up to them, ready to attack. The orangey red dog beside her started growling, when the black wolf got near it opened up its mouth and a giant shot of flame burst out, knocking the black wolfback and making it run away.

Ban jumped back at this display of oddity. Scared as she was, she was grateful to the thing that just helped her. The thing barked lightly to her and nudged her on down the trail. Even at only knee height to Ban, the thing was pretty powerful.

So now here she was walking on the narrow dirt trail through the forest, not having a single clue of what would await her.

Finally, they came to the end of the trail. They looked out from the edge of the forest to find… A huge area of dead grass that went on for miles. The Plains. _Lovely, _Thought Ban_ we walk our asses off in the forest without rest and come out to miles more of nothing._

Ban sighed. _All that for nothing _She thought. She leaned back against a tree. A long walk through a forest like that makes a person pretty tired. Before she knew it she was asleep.

666666666666666----------------------

Edge of Forest, Cinnamon's POV

We walked out of the forest. The girl took one look at the plains and sighed. She knew we couldn't cross that. She hadn't had any food for hours. And how would she find any out there? She layed back against a tree and was out like a light. Finally! I could go report to Jerry now!

I ran as fast as I could to where he said he would meet me. A big old oak that had been in the forest for Celebi knows how long. A much known gathering place it was. It wasn't far from the north edge of the forest, so it only took me a minute or so to get there.

When I got there, Jerry wasn't there yet. I waited for a few minutes. Finally I heard a rush of wings, Jerry landed in front of me smoothly. "Well? What happened?" he asked me with that dreaded accent.

I told him everything that happened so far. It was minor and pretty boring stuff. Nothing much. "Well I got nothing either. Sadly your going to have to stick with the human longer." Jerry said once I was finished.

"LONGER?" I yelled at him, scaring off a few young pidgey. I was so not looking forward to spending another minute with a human.

"Yes longer. Please, we know it may have something to do with these attacks." Jerry said patiently. "And why should we care of human's business?" I retorted.

"Because the Rockets have tried once before to catch the inhabitants of this forest. It may not be much, but we must try to help the other pokemon here. They may try again. To be ready to stop them when the time comes, we must know of their affairs. Anything suspicious they do; everything is though, we must track and use to our advantage." Jerry answered plaintively.

Oh, right. I forgot about that incident. I was just a pup then, so I really thought nothing of it. But Jerry was a full grown Taillow then. He is not that old though, the incident happened 3 years before. So Jerry is only about 5, a bit past his prime but he is still going well. I am only a bit younger, a little more than a year younger.

"Alright. I will do it. But you have to promise to come with me!" I said. Yup. If I have to tag along with the human, so does he.

"Fair enough" He said. Oh boy. This is going to be so fun.

End chapter

777777777777777--------------

O.o Like the story? Then review! Please .


End file.
